


Vexed

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Felching, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: You have to admit though, he’s really hot when he’s angry, but it also meant he’d probably be bitter or solitary for the rest of the night.orTrying to calm down a frustrated captain.
Relationships: John Tavares/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Vexed

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

It’s not the best game the team had played in a while. The Leafs had lost 7-1 to Tampa; not to mention the fact that there were several missed and unfair calls on both teams. Tavey was one of the five Leafs sent to the penalty box tonight. You have to admit though, he’s really hot when he’s angry, but it also meant he’d probably be bitter or solitary for the rest of the night. He’s not usually the type of person to become frustrated easily but overall it wasn’t exactly the best start to the day either.

Getting ready for practice Tavey had ripped his favourite dress shirt, the dry cleaners had managed to over-starch the sleeves. After which he had misplaced his keys; even when they were found it made him stuck in a traffic jam on the way to SBA. At the start of the game Tavey started the first face off, only to have his stick shatter immediately and have him fall face first into the ice. So it’s not surprising after the day he’s had that he’s not in the best of moods. He sends you a text as soon as he enters the locker room:

“Meet you at the car.”

It’s not much, but you can feel that he’s livid behind the other phone screen. You exit the arena and make your way to the car. Waiting for him, you see Tavey walking towards you alongside Mitchy who's talking to him. As they get closer you can start to hear what Mitch is saying:

“Look I know it wasn’t your fault, he skated into your stick.”

Tavey just sighs deeply in response.

“Hey,” Mitch lightly jabs Tavey with his elbow, “we have four people on IR, don’t take it too hard on yourself.”

This makes him smirk for a second, hopefully realizing it's not all on his shoulders- even if he is the team captain. He’s at least trying to cheer him up a bit.

“Hi Y/N!” you and Mitch exchange waves through the windshield as Tavey shuffles into the passenger seat.

During the ride home you let him vent about the game and his day in general. He doesn’t rant for long before he loses the will to continue discussing it and just glues himself to his phone and the window. You get back to the house and before you can help him get his gear he’s already carrying it all into the kitchen and hurling it onto the floor. You consider picking up the various different items that have spilled out of the bag but realize there’s more important matters at that moment. You follow Tavey upstairs into the bedroom as he rips off his suit, leaning against a dresser.

“You’re still pissed aren’t you?”

He lifts his head towards you and furrows an eyebrow as if to say “really?” You stride over to him and drop to your knees and start unfastening his pants. You pull them off along with his underwear and lightly jerk off his dick before taking it in your mouth. In your peripherals you notice his hands begin to relax from fists as he puts one hand into your hair. Suddenly he thrusts into you, a bit too harshly which causes you to choke.

“Sorry.”

He does it more lightly after that. Your hands wander across his thighs and ass while your mouth is otherwise occupied. Working your tongue under his shaft he starts lightly moaning. Tavey typically lasts longer but you’ve been teasing him for about a week now. Pulling your head as close to him as you can manage he shoots down your throat.

“Get up. Take your clothes off.”

You stand up and undress yourself as he takes his shirt off leaving you both fully nude. He firmly grabs your hips and pulls you up off the ground onto him, your hands grasp the back of his neck and your legs curl around his back, he leans you against the wall.

“Fuck me Daddy.”

He kisses you and nudges his dick into your hole, you moan into his mouth. He doesn’t take it slow, and immediately shoves his entire length into you, sharp pain shooting through you alongside intense pleasure. He continues furiously thrusting into you and kissing you, your own cock steadily dripping precum.

“Daddy can I please cum?”

“Not yet. Hold it.”

He brings you to close your limit but you manage to hold back. Tavey’s breathing increases as he pumps another load into you. He stops thrusting and brings one hand to your dick to finger your precum into his mouth. He takes the last of it and puts it up to your lips.

“Suck.”

You suck the precum off of his two fingers and continue since he hasn’t taken them back. He pulls them out with an audible pop and smacks your ass, he holds for a moment and then moves you to the bed pulling out. His cum covering his dick and slowly dripping out of your hole. He takes two fingers and pushes it back in and keeping them there adjusts himself so his dick is above your mouth.

“Suck.”

The cum on his dick dripping onto your lips, you open up and lick it clean. Tavey instructs you to stay put as he goes downstairs. He returns with a bundle of hockey laces, and ties your hands behind your back.

“I’ll buy you something in silk or fur if we do this again.”

You nod in response. He sits you up on the edge of the bed and jacks off. After a minute or two of stroking himself he paints your face. He wipes away a dribble of cum from your eye.

“Lean back.”

You lay on your back as he adjusts his head to be level with your ass. He eats you out, cleaning his cum out in the process. You’re about halfway to your limit again as he switches to fingering your prostate with one hand and with his other rubbing your member, which works you up much faster.

“Daddy can I _please_ cum now?”

“Cum. Three times.”

This was his way at getting back at you for teasing him. Making you cum over and over again consecutively. Your breathing transitions to pants as you splatter your chest. Removing his warm hands from you he goes into the en-suite bathroom and turns on the water for the hot tub, then moving to grab a bottle of lube to lather your dick and his hand. Tavey glances at you with a look of “Again,” as he uses only his hand now to rub your dick. The sense of overstimulation immediately hitting you as you writhe on the covers of the bed. He shifts so that he is laying on his side facing you, and with his free arm he places over your chest as to hold you down more from your movements. Under his arm you lightly buck your hips up as you release for the second time unto yourself. The bolt of pleasure is short-lived as the sense of overstimulation returns as his hand hasn’t stopped.

“Daddy…” you half mumble in desperation, vision becoming starry.

“Cum.”

You moan in defeat, as Tavey starts furiously jacking off your already hypersensitive dick. Your moaning now occurring with every breath as you squirm on the bed under his grasp. Unsurprisingly it takes a few minutes longer to get you off for a third time, but he gets you there and cum, your chest now splattered in cum puddles. He takes his time licking it off of you. After which he lays on top of you fondling your hair and caressing your cheek.

“Feel better Daddy?”

“Yes. Thank you.” 

He makes out with you while carrying you towards the bathroom. He rinses both of you off in the shower before transitioning to the hot tub. You wash up and cuddle under the jets. As the water turns luke warm you decide it’s time to get out.

“D’you want to go get dinner now?”

“Sure, but we need to hurry up before anyone closes.”


End file.
